


Goldilocks

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgy, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: There was a great big bed, a middle-sized bed and a tiny little bed. By now she was feeling rather tired. so she climbed into the big bed and lay down. The big bed was very hard and far too big. Then she tried the middle-sized bed, but that was far too soft. Then she tried the middle-sized bed, but that was far too soft. so she climbed into the tiny little bed. It was neither too hard nor too soft. In fact, it felt just right, all cozy and warm. and in no time at all Goldilocks fell fast asleep.





	Goldilocks

She's allowed to pick one to take her for the first time. Lal's deflowering is turned into an event, almost like a high school graduation but much more erotic. Maddox leaves her alone for the day to decide. She has, after all, three options.

Right away, she shakes her head at B4. He's stupid and the way he calls her "Baby Girl" leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, sour like her own blood. He is decidedly not allowed to be her first. 

She settles between her father and her uncle. Lore's angry, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog, growling when someone gets too close to his liking. Data is quiet, solemn, mind running a thousand calculations for a thousand scenarios. Lal wipes the tears from his face and kisses his cheek.

"Lal," Maddox says, practically skipping down into the basement. "Have you picked yet?"

"Lore," she says softly. "I want Lore."

"Two brats," Maddox muses, thinking it over. 

For one moment, Lal's horrified he'll change his mind. She can't handle thinking about B4 panting, thrusting into her with no coordination and singing "Baby Girl" over and over at her. Considering there's going to be an audience, Lal shudders at the thought.

"Alright." Maddox smiles over at Lore, who's quiet but shaking with anger. "A brat for a brat."

When Maddox is gone, Data cries, motionless and quiet. Lal rests her head on his shoulder, one arm draped around him.

"I'm going to kill him," Lore growled from Lal's other side. But he kisses Lal's cheek.

"Lore . . ." Data's voice breaks with worry and fear.

"I know," Lore says softly. "I know, D."

* * *

Two Bolians hang off each other, drunk and only getting drunker, loud as a whole Klingon army. And the Klingons Maddox hired are silently and solemnly drinking firewine, simply and silently watching.

Geordi is watching too, watching in his way without seeing. 

B4 makes his way through the crowd, happy and whoring. Nothing turns him off: Not the heavy, earthy scent of Klingon, not the sickness a Bolian invites in a human, not the roughness of Orions, not the unintelligable anatomy of Romulans, nor those of Ferengi men. B4 was just happy to have something in his mouth and Lal was just happy not to hear his baby-talking for a bit.

Geordi kicks B like a dog and the android whimpers like a puppy. 

Data moves amongst the crowd, more shy and refusing to look at Lal on display. Geordi whistles and Data replaces B4, sucking Geordi's cock expertly, getting emotionally invested and looking up to plead with Geordi.

Geordi doesn't turn toward Data as he cums and lets Data be grabbed by a Nausicaan, who delights in cumming on Data's face.

Lal's been tied to the coffee table for so long her arms are nub, her legs are numb, her neck aches. The crowd’s getting restless enough that she thinks Maddox might go back on his word, let the Klingons or the Bolians or the Nausicaan or even Geordi fuck her instead.

Maddox grins, running a hand up Lal's smooth thigh. "Wait here, Baby Girl."

Geordi chuckles. Lal shoots him a venomous glare.

Maddox hums, going down into the basement. Lore, for once, is complacent. It's one part knowing that Lal's safety is at stake and one part The Weapon that Maddox takes, giving it a test swat, electrified just enough to hurt Lore, making him tense.

"You ready to fuck the brat?" Maddox asks.

Lore looks down, mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"Please don't make Data watch."

"He won't." Another swat, making Lore jerk. "He'll be too busy sucking cock."

Lore allows the leash. He's led upstairs like a prized bull, a purebred bulldog, a pet. And he's docile like the perfect pet.

He emerges on all fours, blinded momentarily by the light of the upstairs, the transition between dark and light so sudden. And then it's loud with cheering, like they've just seen their champion, a gladiator, come from his cage. 

The Nausicaan grins at Lore while Data gives his brother a look, something pained and sad. 

Lore nods but Maddox swats his thigh, the shock spurring him on.

Lal locks eyes with her uncle and resigns herself to his mercy.

"Go on, Lore," Maddox says, almost sweetly. "Show her you want her." 

Lore takes his time. He watches Data bobbing his head, hears him sucking off the Nausicaan. Lore looks at his niece and laps at her sex, trying to stall. He takes his time, tongue running over her clit again and again, drawing stifled moans from Lal.

Maddox applies The Weapon to her thigh, making her cry out, tears welling up.

"Lore, don't make people wait," Maddox says, striking Lore's shoulder, making the android grunt. "The people want to see her getting fucked."

Lore turns, just enough, and says, "She picked the wrong man to do it."

Maddox increases the voltage and strikes Lore across the face, sending him clutching at his cheek and groaning. 

"Data," Maddox orders, holding The Weapon dangerously close to Lal's cunt. "Data, come."  
While the Bolians pick Lore up and decide who gets his mouth and who gets his ass, Maddox glares at the youngest android. Data presses a kiss to the Nausicaan's cock before turning to shake his head. 

"I cannot, Commander, have sex with my own daughter," Data says. “It would be illegal.”

One of the Klingons looks disgusted with Maddox and stands. Lal holds her breath and Maddox's eyes go wide. Everything stops. The room is tense, but only for the moment it takes for him to leave.

"He is young," one of the other Klingons explains. 

And then, slowly, the atmosphere changes, everything loosens up. The Nausicaan shoves his cock down Data’s throat, the android moaning his delight, just to piss Maddox off. Lore’s having his brains fucked out by the Bolians, humming like he might come back online. B4’s kneeling obediently at his feet and Bruce grins.

“B, show the Baby Girl how to be good,” he croons sweetly.

B4 nods, smiling a bit. He doesn’t often get to fuck, usually being used like some cheap sex toy. 

The Nausicaan perks up at the idea of B4 fucking anything. “Can he even find it?”

B4 crawls slowly, whispering soft things to the Baby Girl. She’s mad and thrashing and the rope creaks and B4’s a little scared of her, if he’s honest. But he can’t tell Bruce.

He kisses her knee and she makes an indignant sound, a shrill war cry.

With one last twist, the ropes around her ankles break and she kicks B4 hard. 

He slides across the room, hitting the wall, hitting his head. B4 looks up at Maddox sadly, afraid he’ll get the weapon.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Maddox hisses. He takes a handful of Lal’s hair, rips the gag from her mouth. “What are you doing?”

“I want you,” she says. “I changed my mind.” 

She looks over at Lore, twitching as the Bolians fuck him. She looks over at her father, sucking cock like a cheap whore. She doesn’t look at B4.

“Just don’t hurt them.”

B4 goes off to try and entice the Klingons into fucking him but one swats him aside and one grabs him and forces their cock down his throat, making B4 cry a little.

And she spreads her thighs for Maddox, honest for once in her life, dark eyes full of worry and now Maddox is upset with himself for giving her such red lipstick for tonight.   
Maddox takes it slow, unfastening his belt slowly. He wants her to beg. To cry. To whimper, wail, moan, scream. Anything to break her down further.

But she simply makes a sigh of irritation, grinding her hips against Maddox (and he’s already hard since watching Data being so good and Lore being put in his place always get him hard). 

He slides into her, Lal giving a low cry of surprise. Maddox thumbs at her clit, making her rock her hips toward his hand, his cock. He thrusts into her and the room slips away. B4 doesn’t matter. Data doesn’t matter. Lore and Geordi and the Klingons and the Nausicaan and the Bolians don’t matter at all. It’s just him and the gynoid.

He’s gentle, like a lover with her. He kisses her neck, thumb running over her clit slowly. Maddox rocks his hips, fucking her into the table. He even unties her wrists, the ropeburn fading into her skin as soon as she’s free.

She could kill him. She could kick him off and make a break for the door. She could grab the weapon from him and electrocute Madox until he’s nothing more than a charred corpse, charcoal inside.

Instead she tilts he head back, moaning as he kisses her neck. 

Maddox looks over and locks eyes with Data.

When Bruce comes it’s the second-hardest and Lal is quickly becoming his favourite of his collection.

* * *

He bathes her himself. She can’t use most of her body (and for the best, since she would only fight him off with the pragmatic way he goes about cleaning her), but she can talk and turn her head and blink.

She turns her head, watching him. Most of her eyeliner’s been smeared, her mascara cried off, her lips free of the red that made her look like a cheap whore or a hologram dream come true. 

He takes a washcloth and wipes the last of the black streaks from her face, cleaning the last of the red stains from around her mouth. She closes her eyes obediently.

“You were good today, Lal.”

She hums.

“Better than B4, even.”

“Even though I kicked him?”

“Everyone likes to kick him. Just don’t break him.”

“Maddox?”

“Yes, Lal?”

He rinses the last traces of makeup from her face. She opens her eyes and, for the first time, Bruce realizes how girlish she looks, doe-eyed and pleading.

“Will you please . . .” She looks unsure whether to continue asking or not. 

“What do you want, Baby Girl.” He says it without any tracing of mockery, just a sweet, affectionate nickname. 

“Will you please fix Lore?” 

Bruce nods, pleased he can at least talk to her, reason with her. Though her helplessness might make her more clever. “I’ll fix him.”

“Thank you.”

And she closes her eyes while Maddox finishes washing her, almost like she’s asleep.


End file.
